h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Zane Bennett (JAW)
Zane Bennett is one of the main characters in H2O: Just Add Water. He is played by Burgess Abernethy. He is a antagonist to the girls & Lewis throughout most of Season 1 & then becomes a protagonist & anti-hero in Seasons 2 & 3. Biography Zane Bennett is the rich, local "bad boy", who is the son of a prominent businessman, Harrison Bennett. Zane and his father have a very shaky relationship leading to Zane's seemingly obnoxious behavior. His pranks are the reason the girls turned into mermaids on Mako Island in the first place. He is one of the few people who are aware of the mermaids' secrets including: Lewis, Will, Ash and Charlotte. Also for a short while Dr. Linda Denman, Dr. Harrison Bennett, and the rest of Dr. Denman's crew, who are later tricked into thinking that the girls lost their tails. Zane was also tricked, but later found out that they were still mermaids. He falls deeply in love with Rikki. Season 1 He enjoys teasing Lewis, Cleo, Emma and especially Rikki. Especially shown when Lewis says that he "sees the glass as being half full", whereas Zane "sees it as something to hit people with." Zane's attitude and behavior most likely comes from his father who constantly tells Zane that he is spoiled and useless. Zane gets a glimpse of Emma's tail when Mrs. Chatham's boat, Lorelei, begins to sink with him trapped inside. He catches his first look at a mermaid when he sees Emma while scuba diving. Fortunately, Emma had decided she wanted a change from being "dependable Emma" and had dyed her blond hair red, but was only red in mermaid form. Zane never knew the mermaids he was after were right under his nose... or that close to his heart as it could be put later on. His tenacity was not only spent on finding sea monsters, but also on winning the heart of the unlikely Rikki Chadwick. When the two got caught on a balcony together, they unexpectedly developed feelings for one another. Though having thought to be dating Miriam Kent, the local bimbo, he is quick to point out that they were never together. Miriam can't seem to handle that news and becomes the main threat to Rikki and Zane's relationship. When his obsession finally lands him the discovery of the mermaids, he is shocked to find it to be Rikki, Emma and Cleo. With the help of Lewis (who is often dragged into Zane's crazy schemes, even though he hates Zane) he saves the girls from Dr. Denman and total exposure. He and Rikki break-up after her saying that "they're too different." Zane reconciles with his father and goes off for a short stay at boarding school. Season 2 He soon returns to the girls' lives, determined to rekindle his relationship with Rikki. The two become a secret couple until Emma and Cleo find out, and greatly disapprove of their relationship due to their lack of trust for Zane, though Rikki feels differently. "The obnoxious stuff is just an act, he tries to keep people away," was once stated by Rikki. He's a very caring boyfriend, who is more than what a first impression can be made of him. Throughout the second season Zane's personality begins to change slightly in a nice way after discovering Rikki again as a mermaid. This is where he tells her that "I was the only one around here that did believe in mermaids" and the two become a couple again, promising not to tell the girls' secret to the world. He also becomes friends with Lewis in order for help about his knowledge on mermaids, like in one episode when he bought a bottle of magic perfume, where he and Lewis discover its effect on mermaids. At first he and a new boy Ash, got into a big argument, causing Rikki and Emma to become angry with each other, but later on, he and Ash were able to discuss the situation and forgave each other. On some occasions Zane becomes more nice to the girls, and has helped Lewis protect the girl's secret from other people mostly from Nate. Season 3 In season 3, Zane leaves the country for summer holidays and returns to Rikki with a surprise: he has bought the JuiceNet Café after being shut down, and converted it into "Rikki's". He hires his friend Nate as a singer to keep the café going, only to realize his lack of singing talents. Fortunately, new girl Bella decides to join in as their singer and saves the café from losing customers. When the café gets close to a bankrupt, Zane organizes a motorcycle race, in which he has Nate cheat for him to win all the participants' money. Rikki, however, disapproves the idea and makes him lose with Bella's help. At the end of the episode, Rikki puts Zane's motorcycle up for auction to save their finances. Zane is also present when Cleo's father, Donald Sertori, marries a woman named Sam, and bids Lewis farewell when he leaves to study science in America. After feeling jealous about how Will Benjamin is always diving with the girls, he decides to offer his sister Sophie his sponsorship to help him into the Free-Diving Championship, but he is really aiming to challenge him. His vendetta almost kills Will until he calls for Rikki's help, though he secretly keeps his sponsorship for Will. Then at one of Will's swim competitions, Bella, Cleo and Rikki come to support him and find Sophie kiss Zane, who has been after him for a long time. Rikki then breaks up with Zane. The rest of the season he spends trying, in vain, to win her back. At the end Rikki still will not get back together with Zane because she doesn't trust him, even though he is still trying. The season ended with Rikki and Zane back on speaking terms, however, they did not get back together. Weaknesses Zane has all the typical weaknesses of a human. Relationships Miriam Kent At first, Zane was thought to be dating Miriam, but later he announced that she actually wasn't his girlfriend. Miriam seems to only be on the show as the typical "mean girl" role, and although her attempt at a romantic relationship with Zane obviously meant more to her than it did to him, their relationship seemed more about how it made each of them look, and nothing about feelings or dedication. So he finally dumped her. Rikki Chadwick Zane's relationship with Rikki is best described as being volatile. Their on and off again relationship is usually caused by Zane's jealousy or plain foolishness. Season 1 Zane developed a crush on Rikki by the end of Series 1. They eventually started dating, but broke up at the end of the series and became friends. Season 2 Zane reappeared again in the second season. He and Rikki started dating again, and at first, Emma and Cleo weren't aware of it. After they found out, they didn't approve that much, but after all it was Rikki's choice. Season 3 In Season 3, after Rikki saw Sophie kissing Zane at Will's Free-Driving Championship, she broke off their relationship permanently. Zane tried to get back together with Rikki but so far none of his attempts have worked, though they have returned to speaking terms. However, they did not officially get back together but might be considered friends. Sophie Benjamin Although never officially announced Sophie has seen him as quite an attractive young fellow and in "Breakaway," she kissed him. After Rikki broke up with him for good, he started to socialize with Sophie more, even hired her back as the café manager. Gallery es:Zane Bennett pl:Zane Bennett ru:Зейн Беннетт Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:Divers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Bella Hartley Category:Acquaintances of Lewis McCartney Category:Acquaintances of Will Benjamin Category:Secret keepers Category:Mermaid helpers Category:Boyfriends Category:Ex-Boyfriends Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Antagonists Category:Ex-Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes